totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Hide and Be Sneaky
The campers play an extreme game of Hide and Seek with someone who hunts them down one by one with a huge water gun. Some campers start an alliance as the other campers are slowly hunted down. One camper's amazing hiding spot and another joining the other side wins them invincibility. An unexpected camper is voted off thanks to the new alliance. Plot The episode opens with Lindsay enjoying the Grape-Tastic Pop from Heather's reward in the last episode, which she claims is the only thing she has been craving since she came to the island. Heather remarks on how Leshawna is going to pay for shredding her clothes (which she previously did off-screen.) Lindsay points out that stealing Gwen's boyfriend was "pretty major", but Heather tells Lindsay to shut up and swipes the pop to take a drink. She immediately spits it out, questioning how Lindsay can "drink this sugar water" as she throws it to the ground, causing it to spill. In the confessional, Lindsay states that Heather is her best friend on the island, even though she goes on to say that Heather steals her food, borrows her clothes and calls her names. However, she then states that that is what BFFs (Best Female Friends) are for. Heather then says in the confessional, "Who cares about friends? In this world, there are shepherds and there are sheep, and Lindsay is a major sheep", imitating Lindsay as a sheep by making sheep noises and using her fingers as horns on her head. Back to Lindsay in the stall, she states how she thinks Heather respects her and her "strategical" ideas. Finally, Heather states that she has flip-flops with more brains than Lindsay, but knows that she is useful enough to keep close. Heather goes on to say that when she does not need Lindsay anymore, she'll dump her. Since Trent was voted off of the island in the previous episode, Gwen goes into a temporary depression, but her spirits are lifted when Leshawna promises that they will get their revenge on Heather. The final ten campers meet on the dock for their challenge: a game of hide and seek. Chris explains the rules as follows: "You have ten minutes to hide from Chef. The lifeguard chair is home-base. If he finds you, Chef will try to spray you and if you escape his grasp, you can try to run to home-base. But if he catches you on your way, he'll douse you". Duncan sarcastically shows fear of being "splashed with water". Chris then asks Chef to demonstrate and he starts pumping the water gun in Duncan's face, but he turns around and sprays Chris instead, causing Chris to angrily yells at Chef. Chris states they have three options: One: Don't get discovered in your hiding place, Two: Run to home-base before Chef blasts you, and Three: Once you've been caught, help Chef find the other campers. Chris states if they do any of these tasks, they will win invincibility. Once Chris gives everyone the signal, they all scatter, except for Lindsay, who seems to be confused by the whole matter. Chris makes his way into the cabins, where Lindsay is clearly seen hiding under the covers of one of the beds. Chris asks if she could do any better and she remarks that she fooled him, since the bunk she is hiding in isn't even hers. He then calls for Chef, who kicks the door open, sending Lindsay into a screaming fit as she runs away from the cabins. Leshawna is then seen climbing the dock ladder into the water and using a hollow plant as a breathing straw to hide underwater for a long period of time. Lindsay is shown entering the bathrooms, and hiding in one of the stalls. But Chris knocks on the stall, making it clear that Lindsay is still not hiding well. She runs once she realizes this, causing Chris to say "she's a goner". Owen slowly makes his way to a cave when Duncan suddenly pulls him in, shushing him to be quiet with Geoff and DJ in there as well. Duncan realizes that there are more girls than guys and decides to make a guys' alliance with them. DJ points out that the girls aren't getting along anyway. In a flashback to earlier that morning, DJ and Owen are seen waiting outside the bathroom for the girls to finish getting ready. As Heather and Leshawna are doing their make-up, Heather turns on the hot water and Gwen screams in the shower questioning who did it. Heather sarcastically says she is sorry, but after standing there a moment with Leshawna, she is smacked to the floor and the two start brawling inside the bathroom. DJ and Owen look to one-another humored by the girl's fight, but when the noises inside start to get more hectic, the two walk away, frightened. Back in the cave, Geoff questions the alliance, as he and Bridgette hooked-up. Duncan continues to push for the alliance, but Owen says he still isn't sure. Duncan is then shown hanging Owen over a cliff, making him join the alliance out of fear. Duncan then lets Owen go, but it is seen that Owen is a very short distance from the ground. Owen comments on how juvie made Duncan a scary person. Back in the cave, DJ, Duncan, and Owen agree to the alliance, and though Geoff is still hesitant, he joins in. Owen is excited about the alliance, and feels manly. After Owen kisses Duncan and DJ, he slaps himself on the head, and the guys are told to clear out of the cave by Duncan as it is his hiding spot. Izzy is seen following Chef around the island, mimicking his actions and hiding only when he turns around in suspicion. A squirrel is seen getting knocked out by an acorn that had just fallen from a tree. As the tree sways, Geoff is shown to be perched at the top and a bird sits on his hat once he becomes still. Gwen covers herself in a blanket of grass and lays flat on the ground, camouflaged. A squirrel hops towards Gwen, but she punches it away. Izzy is seen following Chef around the island, still mimicking his every move and hiding when he turns around to look. DJ climbs the lodge roof, using it as a hiding spot. Owen does the same on the other side of the roof, though neither knows this when they do so as they both climb the opposite sides of the building. At the same time Heather is shown entering the lodge, Lindsay, who is hiding behind a wooden pole, follows her inside. Bridgette seems to find a hiding spot, but her ankle snags a line of lighting from the campfire while she is sneaking around. In Chef's kitchen, Lindsay peeks under the table and greets Heather. Surprised, Heather bumps her head as she gets out from under the table, and she tells Lindsay to find her own hiding place. Lindsay is clearly hurt by Heather's harsh remarks. Bridgette is then shown again, now having unknowingly pulled down all of the lines of lights from the pole with it snagged on her ankle. As Heather is still telling off Lindsay for trying to hide with her, Chef is seen switching on the light and laughs at the two's surprised faces. Heather quickly sacrifices Lindsay, pushing her into Chef so that she may escape his kitchen. Lindsay screams and he tries to grab her, but she runs out of the kitchen as well. The two scream as they run to the lifeguard chair, and Leshawna can be seen underwater hearing the screams above. From afar Chef pumps up the water-gun, aims, and shoots the two down, making them the first losers of the challenge. Chef searches the lodge, looking in the fireplace even. Suddenly he hears a sneeze, and as he looks to the ceiling, Izzy can be seen hiding in the rafters. She quickly jumps down, landing on Chef's face as she leaps off doing a flip to the ground. Chef then throws away his gun and the two stare each other down preparing for combat. The two engage in a hand-to-hand battle, and after a round of punches Izzy is sent sliding back by Chef. After wiping her mouth, she strikes a fighting pose and signs for him to come at her. Chef heavily charges at her and the two begin sending blows again. Izzy dodges one of Chef's punches as she leaps into the air in slow motion. She says, "Bye bye!", and kicks him in the face. Izzy then leaps out the lodge window, exclaiming, "You'll never get me alive!" Chef kicks open the door and follows her towards the dock as Heather and Lindsay follow. Izzy slides to the lifeguard chair, and though she came close, Chef fires water at the dock in front of her as she slides past the chair into the water. Izzy sits underwater displeased with her loss. Leshawna gestures up, asking if Chef was there. Izzy responds by nodding her head, agreeing to keep Leshawna's hiding spot a secret. Bridgette is shown hiding behind a large rock, still with the line of campfire lights wrapped around her ankle. She smells something, and turns around to spot a friendly family of skunks. Afraid, she backs away from them, but the line gets caught on a large canister above. It pulls down the pole it is attached to, sending the canister down a large drop, landing it right next to the skunks. As the skunks are startled, they all spray Bridgette, who screams loudly, and is then spotted by Chef. With a glove on a stick, Chef taps her on the shoulder while wearing a flu mask to protect himself from the stench. He points out that he doesn't have to spray Bridgette, but she begs him, and he quickly does. The water sends the skunks away on the canister, and soaks Bridgette completely. At first the stench goes away, but it quickly returns much to Bridgette's dismay. A bird lands on the roof of the lodge, attracting the attention of both DJ and Owen, leading to them to discover the other. As they fight over who was there first, their combined weight causes them to fall through the roof and are soon found by Heather and Lindsay. Though Lindsay suggests they both use one each to get invincibility, Heather tells her to find her own. Izzy and Bridgette follow Chef in a line, who steps on Gwen as she is still hiding under her grass camouflage, causing her capture. Heather walks up stating she found Owen and DJ, giving her invincibility. With Owen, DJ, Gwen, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Izzy, Chef kicks the tree Geoff is hiding in. As he falls down, the campers flinch as they hear Geoff slamming into various branches on his painful drop to the bottom. Chef checks the wind, sniffs around, and even licks the ground to track down Duncan. He then finds one of the dyed, neon green hairs from Duncan's mohawk. While the group attempts to find Duncan, Owen accidentally spills the guys' alliance to Gwen. As Owen is so upset she simply pats him on the head saying, "Wow, I really had to drag that out of you", sarcastically. Chef is then shown carrying Duncan out of the cave by his neck while he kicks his legs around as he can't reach the ground. Geoff points out that's everyone, but Owen remarks on how Leshawna is still missing. With all of the campers found except Leshawna, Chef remarks that he searched everywhere, then realizes the only place she could be is in the water. When they arrive at the dock, Leshawna is already seen sitting in the lifeguard chair, asking what took Chef so long, winning herself immunity, along with Heather. Chef nods in approval of Leshawna's skillful victory, and Chris announces it's time to kick someone off the island. After the game, the girls have a meeting. Bridgette stays outside of the cabin because of her still-lingering skunk stench. They realize that, in order to save themselves, they must vote as a group against one of the guys. Bridgette suggests Duncan for the fact he's mean enough that she'd tell him to his face. Gwen and Leshawna agree, but Heather thinks it should be Owen, due to the fact he is creepily happy all the time. She tells them that Lindsay agrees with her, which she blankly does upon being nudged by Heather (even though she is more focused on polishing her nails). Izzy points out that Owen is the nicest guy on the island, along with the fact he plays a mean game of Canasta. Heather remarks on how it is an elimination game and not a dance, and goes on to ask Izzy to vote with her and Lindsay, as they'd be like best female friends. Izzy openly accepts, but Leshawna points out that Heather would just dump her after the vote, and even Lindsay states this to be true. Heather jabs Lindsay with her elbow, spilling Lindsay's limited edition nail-polish all over the floor, causing Lindsay to question their friendship for the first time. Heather asks Gwen and Leshawna if they're with her, and as they shake their heads in disagreement and Bridgette shouts no from outside, she leaves the room stating, "Fine. Then let the chips fall where they may." Meanwhile, the guys agree to vote off Bridgette for being likable and good at sports. Geoff disagrees, and he suggests to vote Heather off because of having dirt on everyone. Duncan points out they can't because she earned invincibility. Duncan then states they might not get another chance. DJ and Owen vote for Bridgette, and, much to his protest, Geoff agrees. At the Campfire Ceremony, it comes down to Owen, Bridgette, and Duncan, all having racked up a number of votes. Owen receives his marshmallow, which leaves Bridgette and Duncan. It is Duncan who receives the final marshmallow and Bridgette is voted off the island, much to everyone's shock, even Chris' (even though he knew the answer, but he is still shocked). Before Bridgette leaves, Geoff confesses to her that he didn't vote her off, even though this angers Duncan. They almost kiss except he recoils at the last second because of her skunk stench. He then simply waves her goodbye from afar, though she is clearly hurt by this. As the guys tell each other good night, Geoff is shown hanging upside-down from a tree branch outside, tied up in his sleeping bag. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 1)